With rapid development of IP (Internet Protocol) networks, videoconferencing systems, telepresence videoconferencing systems (telepresence systems for short) in particular, are widely used. For example, many departments of governments, armed forces, enterprises, and others, have deployed their own telepresence systems to improve conference efficiency and reduce conference costs.
A telepresence system allows an image of a participant at another end of a network to be displayed on a local display device in true-to-life dimensions. Additionally, the telepresence system also has characteristics such as an image display effect with ultra-high definition, an audio system with a sense of space, and combined with an environment. This builds a sense that a local participant and a remote participant are in one conference room, overcomes plane sense and unreal feelings problems of a conventional video conference, makes a conference more natural, and improves conference efficiency.
A light source in a conference environment has a certain impact on a conference effect of the telepresence system. This is because the light source affects human vision. For example, the higher the color temperature of the light source is, the bluer an image is in people's eyes, and the lower the color temperature of the light source is, the redder an image is in people's eyes; the higher the light intensity of the light source is, the brighter an image is in people's eyes, and the lower the light intensity of the light source is, the darker an image is in people's eyes; and the like. As a result, in a situation in which different light sources are used in different conference sites, a certain difference exists between an image that is displayed by the telepresence system and watched by people and a local image, and therefore a conference affinity is reduced.
For the purpose of compensating for a difference between a remote image displayed by the telepresence system and a local image, a light source in a local conference site environment is adaptively adjusted in the prior art, so that the light source in the local conference site is consistent with that in a remote conference site.
However, the prior art has the following problems: 1) Frequent adjustment of a light source will shorten the life time of the light source; and 2) when a display device of a local conference site displays images of multiple remote conference sites and light sources in multiple conference site environments are different, adjustment of the light sources will become complicated and cannot be accurately controlled, and it is difficult to obtain a satisfactory adjustment effect.